


under the dog star

by TrekFaerie



Category: Hannibal (TV), Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay i literally have never read homestuck in my life please send all hate to ink it's his fault it's not mine</p><p>this came from the dumbest thing don't even look at me right now</p>
    </blockquote>





	under the dog star

**Author's Note:**

> okay i literally have never read homestuck in my life please send all hate to ink it's his fault it's not mine
> 
> this came from the dumbest thing don't even look at me right now

He woke up to the sound of someone puttering around in his kitchen.

Will awoke with a start, stumbling and falling over himself in his haste to get off his mattress and find his shotgun. He’d already dealt with so many uninvited guests the past few weeks; he was hardly ready for another. Gun in hand, he crept towards the kitchen…

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but he was confident a teenage girl was not on the list.

She couldn’t have been more than thirteen, with long black hair and green eyes behind thick glasses. She had slightly large front teeth… And he was not sure why he’d noticed all of that before he noticed the dog ears.

There they were, two large, wolf-like ears sitting atop her head, like they belonged there. He thought they were one of those weird headbands he’d seen weird teenagers wear… But, no, they couldn’t be. They moved too realistically. When she noticed him standing there, gun at his side, they pressed down against the back of her head.

“Uh.” She gave him a wide, uneven smile. “Hi! I’m sorry I raided your fridge. I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

“I’m sure you didn’t.” His dogs were all crowded around her, wagging their tails and looking at her fondly, like she was a new stray he’d brought in. “What are you doing in my house?”

“Oh, gosh! I don’t actually know.” She went back to what she’d been doing—making herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast, apparently—talking as she worked. “Well, I know I fell through a hole in spacetime, but I couldn’t tell you how it happened or why I ended up here. And I definitely couldn’t tell you how I’ll get back, because I don’t know yet. Any other questions?”

He rubbed hard at his eyes, like doing so would make this whole thing go away. It didn’t. “Why do you have dog ears?” he asked.

She gave him a long look, head cocked to the side. Then, she smiled. “Do you like them?” she asked.

No explanation. No reason. No excuse. Just… if he liked them.

“Sure,” he said, for reasons he will never understand.

“Great!” The girl sat down at his kitchen table and started eating her cereal, talking in between huge mouthfuls. “I saw you have a bedroom upstairs—I looked through your house while you were asleep, sorry—so do you think I could borrow it for a few days, or weeks, or years? I don’t know anyone else in this entire universe, and I don’t know when my friends will be able to come and get me—Oh! And my name’s Jade, by the way. Jade Harley.”

He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do with the grinning, dog-eared teenage girl eating cereal in his kitchen.

So, he poured himself a bowl and joined her.


End file.
